


A Touch of Normalcy

by Duchesse



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, a bit of creepy, but it's mostly p okay, i mean tyki is kinda creepy, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Tyki makes it a regular occurrence to seek you out during his evening strolls. Much weights on your shoulders, he would do anything to alleviate that for you.[Tyki Mikk | Reader].





	A Touch of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request for a friend of mine. i'd definitely like to write more d.gray-man in the future. it's been a hot minute since i have.
> 
> also, "bobbies" means police. i can't remember where i found this out from lmao.
> 
> if you enjoyed it, PLEASE support ya gal. kudos. comments. whatever suits ya fancy!

Ornate plates were whisked away from the table, table scraps were fed to the hounds, all of this signaled the close of the evening feast with the family. Tyki dabbed the corners of his mouth with an embroidered handkerchief before tucking it into his pocket, casting brief glances to those in his company. He found it humorous how the merrymaking never ended when dinner did, their rowdiness carried on until stars speckled the sky and Trisha was at her wits end.

He swept his eyes across everyone once more, smiling wearily as he slipped away from his seat wordlessly, sauntering across the room with a practiced grace and quiet. With the door in sight, his hand secured on the handle, he pushed through to his way to what he thought was freedom. An agitated voice called him to a halt from across the room.

“Tyki! Where are you going in such a hurry?” Sheril raised the question with an accusing, grating tone. “We finally get a chance for a beautiful dinner and time together, yet here you are, skipping out as usual.”

“Calm down, Sheril. He has a previous engagement to attend to, correct?” was Wisely’s attempt at diffusing his adoptive father’s anger, a sidelong stare seared into Tyki’s head along with that third eye of his.

“Hehe~ I bet I know who it is~” came the trill goad from Road as she hooked her legs around the back of her chair, bracing her arms across the top and cocking her head with an unfathomably wise twinkle her eye.

Sheril only seemed to grow angrier at his loss of understanding, whipping his head between the two seeking clarity. Opportunity had found Tyki at that moment, allowing him to see his refuge beyond the doors and from the oppressive air housed in the mansion. Yet, peace did not find him until he was swept in stride with the pace of people in town, trained fingers rummaged his pocket for the carton of cigarettes.

He squeezed the filter between his thin lips, inhaling deeply with his face pointed to the remnants of the day peeking through buildings, embracing him in a fleeting warmth. The sun often didn’t reach where he was going, a tiny side-street tucked away from any of the normal commotion, along with much business at all.

As the town’s top apothecary and clinic, however, the old brick house with rotting shingles and haphazardly constructed staircase managed to keep the other businesses in this area afloat. It still managed to astound him, even years later.

Even more of an intrigue than that was your back at the top of the stairs, forcing the door shut with such a ferocity he heard rattling the inside. You inserted a key and then two more before an experimental jiggle, assuring it was locked wherein your eyes traveled down and met his. You gasped and flung your back against the door, clamping a hand across your chest.

“What the hell, Tyki! You almost gave me a heart-attack, mate!” you snapped, hurling your white coat at his head as you stomped down the rickety staircase. He caught it with relative ease, tucking it beneath one arm while offering the other to you.

“Sorry, I only just now arrived,” he feigned a doleful look, one that lasted but a moment as a tender smile eased the lines in his brow. “It looks like I came too late again.”

You simply rolled your eyes, snuggling against his arm as he led you away from the dreary side-street. “Aye, didn’t think you were even gonna make it. Had me worried all day, gave me too much time to think about the  bobbies.”

Tyki tightened his grip on your arm, relishing the closeness further by tilting his head back to whisper into your ear, stifling a laugh when your shoulders shook from the proximity. “I promised you that I wouldn’t let them get in your way, right? Have some faith in me.”

His words ended with a kiss to the tip of your ear, so quick and light that it could have been mistook as a touch from a butterfly. “I won’t let them find you or your father.”

“You say that, but how much influence d’ya really have?” you were sincere, eyes drawn to the buttons that cuffed the bottom of the sleeves to his overcoat. Fiddling absently with them, Tyki felt a rush of cool air caress his skin as you unfastened the pair and smiled triumphantly at your accomplishment. “I know you don’t like me ta’ ask, but how do you manage it? You don’t kill ‘em, right?”

Your words were all in jest, an ignorant jab to which you saw no consequence for making. Mustering something that was a semblance of a smile, Tyki directed a sidelong look at your face, his features softening at every laugh you made.

Three of those so-called “bobbies” had indeed discovered the unlicensed businesses that you and your father operated, their snitch an elderly neighbor who was handsomely rewarded after the exchange. Such a shame it was, Tyki thought, capturing a handful of coins in his pockets and flicking a few to those dressed in rags, paying no mind the red that smeared across them.

“I don’t understand how ya can just throw out money, wear them clothes, but not care that you have me right here.” You said this tentatively, your voice tinged with concern, arm loosening from his until the bitterness of the night air left him in want of the warmth you had stolen from him. 

He saw your resolve cave beneath the scrutiny and flocks of eyes that followed you both, their whispers were derogatory, all pointed towards the fact that the sight of you together was unnatural in every way possible. His fingers twitched, hungered for the sensation of ripping their tongues from their heads.

He lit another cigarette, puffing at it incessantly, continuing even once you both had cleared the town limits and sat next to one another at a lake on the outskirts. It had become progressively more difficult to sate his innate desires, to soothe Joyd from stealing his consciousness from him. It extended far beyond the Exorcists and Innocence anymore.

Just as his lower lip touched the filter of another cigarette, he stopped as though solidified into stone from seeing Medusa’s face in the reflection of the lake. He was beginning to understand just how desperately he was clasping onto this thinning thread of a normal life.

Tyki massaged his right temple, his forehead, his cheek, everything until his fingers splayed across his face. Everything was such a hassle now. How long would he last before Joyd could freely consume his consciousness? What would happen at that point? 

“Life must be so difficult bein’ all rich and fancy.” Your voice jarred him back into reality, eyes immediately fixing on your face and reflexively leaning away from the proximity you had put between your bodies. At your efforts to move closer to him, having recovered from your earlier shame, Tyki released a sigh and dropped his unlit cigarette back into his pocket, arm circling your neck to reel you into his body.

Tyki busied himself with the back of your head, lithe fingers twisting through your hair until his palm rested flat against your scalp. Without speaking another word, he reeled your face in and pushed his lips to yours roughly, grasping your arm to keep you in place as you fidgeted against him.

Your groaned against his lips, wedging an elbow between your bodies to jostle him away, something he had half the mind to ignore. Regrettably, he obliged with your wordless demands and allowed the softness of your lips leave him in yearning, his fingers closing as a vise around your wrist to keep you from running.

Midst your shock, you fumbled out, “Why did you do that?”

“Tell me, was it wrong of me?” he rejoined, applying as equal force to keep you near as you did to get away. “Was it wrong of me to show you how I feel?”

That seemed to calm you down enough where you rooted yourself to the crumpled grass underfoot. “Not… like that. Not so suddenly…”

“You love me, right?” Tyki prompted with a patient look. He could see your shoulders slump forward and your body slouch until your knees pressed into the flattened grass once again. “Stay with me tonight.”

“Tyki…”

His face was benign, welcoming you back to him as he stroked the side of your face with a thumb, his hot breath fanning over your lips as he leveled his eyes with yours.

“I understand how you feel.”

_Lie._

“I love you as well.”

_Lie._

“Come closer, I’ll keep you safe from what’s in the dark.”

_Lie._

“That’s it. You won’t regret this.”

_Lie._

“I love you.”

_Lie…_


End file.
